


Told you I can Top... In a way

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Candles, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: Straight up smut, not gunna sugar coat it. Made for the Sebaciel Autumn week hosted by @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666





	Told you I can Top... In a way

Sebastian was told to come by Ciel's apartment around 10:30, being told that they had plans for the evening. Sebastian showed up, about 10 minutes late to an almost dark apartment. He stepped inside, walking through the apartment slowly and cautiously.

"Ciel? Hey, Ciel, you're here right?" He called out into the dark.

A reply from Ciel's bedroom was heard, "Yes! I'm here Sebastian" The reply was almost a beckoning. Sebastian walked over to the bedroom, a dim light could be seen from under the door. He opened it slowly.

The room was lit only by candles, a sweet floral aroma filled the air. Ciel was sprawled out on the bed, wearing only tight, revealing, blue undies that hugged his hips, showing off his round plump ass and erect cock, and a pair of matching dark blue thigh highs held up by leather garters that were tight on his upper thighs and was decorated with little metal hearts. He smiled up to his raven-haired boyfriend, gently beckoning him closer with a gesture. 

Sebastian threw his shirt off, almost popping the buttons as he pulled it off throwing it to the floor. He climbed onto the bed, Ciel's hands were already the taller man's pants, undoing them so they can slide down his legs. Ciel moaned softly as they crashed their lips together, kissing passionately, wet licks and kisses exchanged by the both of them. Ciel pulled back from their kiss to let out a breath, pulling Sebastian on top of him. He wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, pushing their waists together so Ciel could rub his throbbing cock against Sebastian's.

"Mmmm, fuck baby, you're really getting after it tonight."

"Oh yeah, just keep rubbing, let's get these off too," Ciel replied, yanking down Sebastian's pants and pulling at his waistband. Sebastian finished Ciel's work pulling off his midnight black underwear and letting his long cock rest against Ciel's. They pushed their lips together, this time Ciel licking against Sebastian's lips as if he was asking, pleading for him to let him in. Sebastian allowed it, sliding his tongue against Ciel's. Ciel pulled Sebastian's waist against his, pushing their cocks grinding against one another through the silk underwear as their tongues swirled together. The small cute boy wrapped his hand around their cocks, not entirely able to fully put his hands around them and pumped slowly. Ciel listened to the man's grunts who was on top of him, the gasps and small moans he let slip.

"Fuck, I want it so bad Ciel, let me fuck you, baby."

"Ah, not just yet we haven't even started." Ciel gave a sly smile and wink. Ciel rubbed the tip with the palm of his other hand, causing Sebastian to suck in a quick breath. He made the raven-haired man pushed his hips eagerly into Ciel's hands.

"Now you're going to lay on your back and let me get to work" Ciel planted kisses on Sebastian's shoulder and neck, trailing a kiss down to his chest.

"I have to? I mean we are right here in this position."

"Yes we have to now do it hot stuff," Ciel responded with his face buried into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian obeyed and laid on his back, looking down at the smirking boy who was kissing on his thighs. Ciel rubbed small circles into Sebastian's thighs, gently sliding his tongue up to his waist. He slid his tongue around the base of Sebastian's cock, then letting the head rest on his tongue before sliding it down the length to lick on Sebastian's balls rubbing the tip with his palm. Ciel kissed along the length up to the tip once more where he pecked it a few times before wrapping his plump pout lips around it, it was pretty thick but Ciel could just about fit it in his mouth.

"F-fuck, Ahh... baby, that feels great."

"Oh am I still baby when I get you like this?" Ciel smirked, sliding his tongue around the tip, causing Sebastian's breath to hitch. 

"F-fuck, I- fuck!"

Ciel slide off with a pop "How about master? That's better for this, huh?" 

Sebastian nodded "Y-yes master!"

"Good, now..." Ciel slowly slid down Sebastian's length taking almost all of it down his throat. He closed his eyes to concentrate on bobbing and rubbing his tongue against Sebastian's length. More moans escaped from the once confident man. Ciel had him wrapped around his finger, he would push a thumb into Sebastian's thigh, causing his breath to hitch, or slide his tongue on the tip making him moan. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's blushing moaning face with his bright blue eyes, as he slowly slid down taking the whole length down his throat, holding himself at the base for as long as he could. He pulled back with a pop, a trail of saliva linking him to the throbbing cock.

"Oh... ohfuck Ciel, I- fuck..." Sebastian tried to grab a full thought that wasn't how hot he thought his boyfriend was or how fucking amazing he was doing.

"Now, are you ready for the full thigh?" Ciel sat up, tugging at the waistband to his tight undies. Sebastian nodded slowly. Ciel slid off his undies, throwing them somewhere, he didn't care. He grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand putting some on his fingers and sliding it inside of himself with a soft moan. He fucked his fingers for a minute letting his boyfriend enjoy the view. Then squirted some out onto Sebastian's cock, rubbing it gently. Sebastian breathed heavily, watching his boyfriend rub his cock so slowly. Ciel then sat upright, rubbing the tip against his ass.

"Mmm, fuck I love this" Ciel let out a moan sliding down onto the thick cock, it pushed in deep, hitting every bit that made Ciel moan and gasp.

"God, your ass is incredible Ciel" Sebastian grabbed the pump bootie with one of his hands, the other one held onto Ciel's. Ciel rocked his hips back and forth, enjoying himself as he rode the throbbing cock inside of him. Ciel still couldn't believe that it wasn't all inside, he knew his boyfriend was big, and it wasn't his first time with him, but it always amazed him. 

"Now here is the best part" Ciel smirked as he pressed his ass down, letting the whole length push inside of him. "Oh god, fuck yes! Sebastian!" Ciel let out a loud moan he put his hand's on Sebastian's chest to stabilize himself. He took a minute to let himself get adjusted before sliding up Sebastian's cock and then pushing his hips down again.

"F-fuck baby how are you still this tight?"

"Ah, what was that Sebastian?" Ciel asked, leaning down with his sly smirk.

"M-master, how are you this tight?"

"Good Sebastian" Ciel kissed Sebastian's lips rocking his hips slowly. Sebastian let out a groan, trying to thrust his hips upwards into Ciel. "Not yet, give me a little more" Ciel kept rocking his hips back and forth pushing against his G-spot every time with Sebastian's sizable cock. Each time Ciel let out his soft cutesy moan.

"So cute, C-Ciel fuck you're so sweet and cute. I love you so much."

Ciel leaned down to kiss his lover. "I love you too Sebastian" He wrapped his arms around Sebastian letting him take over. Sebastian held Ciel close to him thrusting in faster and harder, saying his boyfriend's name or I love you or how amazing he is. Ciel just moans Sebastian's name as each thrust slammed into in, shooting pleasure through him. 

"S-Sebastian! I-'m gonna cum! S-Sebastian!" Ciel's legs shuddered as he shot his hot semen across Sebastian's chest. He panted, holding onto Sebastian as he rolled his hips through the orgasm, shooting ropes of cum from his twitching cock.

"Mmm, wow look at that hot stuff" Sebastian smirked then pecked his lips. "Now do you want this in you or on?"

"J-Just Cum!" Ciel stammered, his legs shaking from his orgasm.

Sebastian pushed in deep shooting his inside of Ciel, then sliding out quickly to coat his ass with hot ropes of cum letting it cover both cheeks.

They both laid against one another, panting hugging one another not caring for the mess they made on each other. Sebastian planted little kisses on Ciel's lips, cheeks and jaw. Ciel just held onto Sebastian panting, his eyes closed.

He then opened them, "So why do you ask every time where to cum? Why not just go for it in the heat of the moment."

"I'm being courteous, it would be rude to just fill you up without your say."

"Yeah, but like, it's just so hot when you hold me tightly and fill me up."

"Well, when you aren't powerbottoming the fuck out of me, then I will."

Ciel giggled and kissed Sebastian's lips, "Got it."

Ciel ran a finger up and down Sebastian's chest. They both laid together in their comforting grasps, letting the candles burn low.

  
  



End file.
